A New Life - A New Beginning
by that-crazy-zombie
Summary: You are now about to go into the mind of a simple girl who lost everything… The journey she is about to make will be full of hard decisions and regret. The year is 2010 and she was just about to finish school and start college. (Barricade/OC) ((What is Optimus hiding from his comrades?))
1. Chapter 1

You are now about to go into the mind of a simple girl who lost everything… The journey she is about to make will be full of hard decisions and regret. The year is 2010 and she was just about to finish school and start college.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

***Her POV***

My name is not important… at least not for now. All you should know about me is to avoid me. I'm a fully dedicated assassin, but I still go to school. I'm 16 years old with a bit of a twist in me. I work at weekends for the money - money is all that matters to me. What would I live off without it?

All the days are the same these days… It's like we're all living in a lie that repeats itself over and over again. We try so much to matter, just to die later. Whatever we do is always in the past. Even if something makes you happy for the moment it will all be over the next day. Some people don't deserve to live - people like my dad.

He abused my mother since my first baby steps; like he didn't care that I was in the same room. My mom died after I turned 5… Suicide actually and it's my father's fault - everything. The last thing she said to me was to kill my dad. I think it's hilarious - that a mother tells her child to kill the father. I guess it's how everything works now; it's how it has always worked like. Now _that _man works at the fucking F.B.I while I am left with nothing! I can't even make myself call him a father figure… more like a monster.

A loud bell brought me out of my thoughts. Sam Witwicky was just finished with telling everyone that he was selling his dead grandfather's stuff on eBay. Apparently he was the first one to discover the Arctic Circle. He went crazy and drew strange but kind of familiar symbols and died of old age. Those symbols are the ones I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl… It freaked me out a little to know that a crazy old man flipped out AND wrote down the symbols in an insane asylum. _I may just go insane as well._

I was the last one out as some idiot threw my books all over the floor. As a punishment he got a broken nose and a sore eye, and I got a detention from my pedophile history teacher. Like I would care… I won't even go to that stupid asshole. That guy deserved to be punched and kicked were the sun doesn't shine.

As I walked through the green grass, a mustang police car caught my eye. It had the words "to punish and enslave" engraved on the side. I laughed at how true that was and hoped that every police car would have it in the future.

As in trance, I walked up to it and ran my fingers against the hood. It kind of vibrated like it was angry. _Now I believe cars have emotions…_ But it is okay, I already knew I am crazy and I'm fucking lucky that the officer hasn't come back yet, or else he or she would scold me for touching the car like the car obsessive girl I am.

I continued to look it all over and discovered a strange symbol beside the genius text. _Why didn't I notice it before…? _The car door suddenly opened by itself.

"Okay… that's so not creepy…" I took a several steps back, still eying the car with cautiousness. I was pretty freaked out by it so I turned around and started jogging away from it. An engine's loud roar startled me and I jumped and held my hand to my chest like an old woman who had a heart condition. What scared me the most though was that the engine belonged to the police car.

I glanced back at the car to see it empty, but running. My heart skipped a beat in pure fear as it drove towards me, slowly. _Remote controlled? _I gulped, making up a plan in my head to escape. It is funny how easy scared I am when I'm a coldhearted killer._ I hate running…_

I checked my surroundings a little closer, though I knew them well. The old iron fence that surrounded the graveyard and a church were always covered by the trees branches that hung peacefully the whole year out. I jumped towards the fence and over it, landing on the light-yellowish grass. I looked back to see the car driving off. I sighed, now at ease from the strange incident.

What was that, an alien or a creation of a company?

I skidded between moss covered gravestones - some were poorly mismanaged. It saddens me to know that nobody respects the dead's resting place. They're supposed to be filled with fresh flowers and lights with some cards or even drawings. Some of them might be soldiers of a long lost war…

On my way out, I met an old lady. She was short and had her grey hair pulled up in a cute old-style bun with an old necklace. "Hello." She greeted with a smile as she pushed the gate open. I nodded at her with a smile, too. I have respect for old people. They have been fighting to live. It's hard enough to make it to 16 without getting frustrated. "Would you mind if you… helped me putting these on my husband's grave?" Her smile turned sad as she held out 3 chrysanthemum's in her palm.

I couldn't help but feel sad for the nice lady, "Of course, it will be my pleasure to help you." I half smiled at her as she led the way to the grave. The police car was out of my mind by now, leaving place for other thoughts to grow inside my mind.

Her husband's grave was the nicest one here. Its stone were pure white with a bird that was also white, sitting on top of it with a little flower in its mouth. The wings were outstretched like it was about to fly any moment. _It was a remark of peace. The bird represented peace and freedom. _

"My dear Georgie only got 45 when he died…" Mariah, as I learned her name was, shook her head saddened. "I was 30 when he left for the war. I still remember the day he left… the sky was so blue - so pure that day and the sun shone so bright and warm. They picked him up at five o'clock in the morning. It was never a proper goodbye we said…" A silent tear escaped her eye as she put the flowers down gently. They were also white as the rest.

"Why three flowers?" The question was weird, but I felt like it had to be asked.

Mariah put a hand on my shoulder as the other touched my cheek lightly. I was taken aback at the sudden touch, but didn't get angry at her as I use to when someone might accidently make physical contact with me. "You will know in time, Angel Lyons. There will be answers for all your questions in the end. Have patience with time… let it embrace you till you are a part of it." She nodded to herself and left the graveyard, leaving behind a red envelope with my name on it.

***Someone else's POV***

I watched her leave again… this day was no different from the others. She would leave in a hurry and never be seen again until the next day, as if she only existed when she was walking up the stone path to the school and when she left it with emotionless steps. I knew what she is - a killer. It didn't matter to me though, as I despised the human race.

I am nothing to her - only a person she sees sometimes near the school. I don't go to school. I already have the money I want and I get more day by day and besides, I'm smart enough to make it over the street without dying, so why would I need that place?

It's always like this for me too. I go there in the mornings, just to see her come and come back when the day is over, just to watch her leave. The truth is that she isn't what anybody can call "beautiful", nor pretty. She had braces, and glasses when she reads, which made the ultimate geek look, but if anybody said or picked a fight with her, they would most likely get put into the hospital for a couple of days. If she wasn't such a genius, she would've already gotten suspended from school.

And you ask how I know all this - Resources, my friends… resources. They are valuable these times, especially if you want to know about the dangerous people.

As I walked down the street, a familiar blur of brown hair caught my eye. _There she is again…_ She was looking at a police car, even touching it. If it was something she was famous for, it was her obsession with cars. And when I say that, I mean all cars! Even the toy ones…

At my surprise - and her - the car door opened. I expected a pissed of cop to step out of it, but it just opened.

She began to back away and jumped over the old cemetery fence. Her sudden actions were explained as the car was driving towards her… with no driver in it.

As everything else, I just shrugged it off. I didn't give a shit about that creek car anyway… but I can't help to feel curious about its secrets.

***Angel's POV***

How did the old woman know her and what did she mean by 'you will know in time'…? Does that mean something is coming up, or was she just fucking with my brain? _No… She knows something… I can feel it._

I opened the red envelope that she had left behind her. There were two pictures in it with a short letter, written with a curvy and messy style.

"Angel… If you are reading this, be careful. Bad things are on their way. Don't trust anyone! Hide if you can and keep away from any suspicious things, especially the cops."

It didn't make sense at all… Who would want to warn me and how do they know me, or was it a warning to for me to keep away from the person who wrote this?

_This has been a long freaking fuck day. _I sighed deeply and pushed the door open. My house wasn't big, but it wasn't small, either. All the walls were pure black with band-posters on them. I am in metal and rock for most of the time, but also alternative music. I like those songs about death. They comfort me…

I walked through the kitchen which had a light appearance unlike the other rooms. White and black were my favorite main colors. Other than that, it was red - crimson red.

I had a basement too… I ordered a red door that they put up down there - in order to honor the creators of Insidious. It's also cool to have that, and I met anyone would kill for it, if they were a fan of the movie.

I decided that I wasn't going to eat anything today, just drink something. I don't like food so I usually just eat breakfast and lunch and if I get hungry later, I'll just grab some snack and watch a good gory horror movie. _Like Friday the 13__th__, I freaking love them!_

A vibrating sound startled me and I accidently dropped my glass of water on the floor. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. "What the freaking fuck-face?!" I snarled at the glass, almost expecting an apology from the broken glass. My phone continued to sound like a robot that was having sex with a computer so I answered with a groan, "Hello…?" Robotic sounds were heard and at first, I thought it was a joke, but it soon turned into an English speaking robot-ish thing.

"We know where you are hiding, fleshling." I said with its cold robotic voice. Then it hung up on me…

"Okay… who the fuck is it that wants to mess with my mind?!" I mumbled with my phone still at my ear. I shrugged it off as it probably was nothing and went to bed.

***No one's POV***

The earthling seemed angry when Soundwave had contacted her. He had been watching her for a long time now… yes, a very long time. He had even seen her brutal ways of murdering other earthlings. She was quiet though, made no unnecessary sound.

"Master… the female has been contacted. It's time to send in Barricade."

He was connected to a military satellite to keep up with everything NEST was doing. Nothing was going to stop them now… not when they had the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trust no one

***Angel's POV***

When I woke up next morning it was still dark outside. I rolled over to my right and checked the time; it was 3:10 AM. I groaned loudly and buried my face in my pillow in anger. Believe me, I may be quiet, but I have major aggression problems.

Without caring about going back to sleep, I pulled on my clothes. It was black shorts and a black hoodie with a black tank top underneath it. _Yep… all black. It's a pretty color._

Flashes of light were seen outside my window as cars drove by, maybe on their way home after hanging with some girl or to get sober again after a party some of them may even have been on their way to work. They probably had a good job or nothing at all. They may be in the spotlight all day or hiding in the shadows, drinking to forget.

But… something was off…

There was one light that never went away…

It was the same fucking police car from yesterday!

Without hesitating, I brought out my Timberwolf C14 sniper rifle, loading it with a whole magazine. "This fucker is going down."

I ran upstairs and opened the window in the bathroom. _This just has to be some sick joke._ There was no driver in the car, as I almost suspected. This was the last straw for me.

I walked calmly downstairs again and put away my rifle under the couch. I went to the front door and kicked it open with crash.

_I am so going to blow up this motherfucking car once and for all._

I tested to open the door, and of course it had to be locked. I kicked the car door in pure anger and cursed at it. The least I thought it would do was to transform into some gigantic robot that was just fit in my backyard.

"Don't touch me you little insect!" It shouted at me and pointed a big canon right in my face. I backed up till the wooden fence that surrounds my backyard hit my back. "I'm not a freaking insect, you rusty tin can! I'm sorry, okay dude; just don't kill me with that canon. I want something bigger to kill me and not by some amateur big guy that doesn't know how to pick weapons right." I smirked at him as he took out another canon and pointed that one in my face, too.

It was amusing to see such a big… _thing_ get angry when a simple human as me insults him. But I got to say, he was pretty cool.

"I've found the girl." It seemed like he was talking to someone… but it wasn't here… He looked me all over before he said after a while, "I am not to hurt you, but if you resist coming with me, I have no other choice than… taking you with force." He chuckled a little at his own threat.

"Okay whatever… where are we going? I mean… I assume you're with the 'bad guys' so then you're technically on my side… kinda." I shrugged at my own thoughts as I stood up and brushed of my shorts. _I am so wrong dressed to come with an alien robot. _

The robot looked puzzled at first, lowering and pointing his guns at me as I was going to attack him when he least expected it and I? I just stood there, hands on my hips, waiting for him to get that I am a bad person and doesn't care if they want to kill every human on earth. "Tsk. Jump in then, little insect, but if you try anything, I will be more than glad to blow your head off."

And with that, he transformed into the police car I've been getting to know as days have gone by… _alright it's only been one day, but whatever._

I opened the passengers' door beside the driver… um… where the driver would've been. The seats were strangely comfortable, and I soon drifted off in my dreams, no idea where I was going or if I would survive this. _Not that I care if I live or die…_

***No one's POV***

He had followed her to her house… it may sound creepy, but he was kind of worried for her. He cared for her, even if she didn't know shit about him.

He had waited there all night when suddenly the _same _police car drove up her driveway and stopped there what seemed like forever. A noise was heard from the second floor and he looked up. The girl had gotten her a rifle out and was pointing it at the car, checking if there were any humans inside. Lucky for him, he was standing behind some rose bushes… the bad thing was that he was allergic to roses.

Angel seemed to have gotten pissed off and came out to go into the car to mess with it. When she noticed nothing happened when she tried to open it, she kicked it and shouted at it angrily.

The car… transformed into a giant robot that scared Angel. She ran off to the backyard with the robot hot in tail. He couldn't hear what it said, but he could hear some words as 'insect', 'girl' and 'force'. She seemed rather bored than afraid, as the robot transformed into a car again. She climbed into the passengers' seat and they were off to God knows where.

As the gentleman he was, he rushed back home and took his own car, coming to her rescue…

***Angel's POV***

Rays of sunshine hit my face and made me sneeze. The sound that came out sounded like a kitten who sneezed… it's pathetic. And of course, Barricade - the robot thing that came from a planet called Cybertron - commented my sneeze. "You sound like a feeble little…" "Cat?" I butted in for him, but then facepalmed at my own mistake. "Yes, a cat… as you call it."

Barricade also drove with his cop light thingy's on because he didn't like to drive slowly. He said he didn't like to wait and that we already were late to meet this so called… male… robot Megatron. Megatron were their "leader" - sort of. He was said to be the strongest Decepticon to exist, except someone named 'Fallen'. I don't know about that guy though… he betrayed his brothers to take our sun for Energon…

It took a while for me to understand all of that bullshit, but in the end, everything seemed to fit in my head.

After another hour of silence, Barricade stopped, making me jolt forwards. "We are here." The door automatically opened and I stepped out and stretched my legs. I was dressed… quite unappropriated for this. _What if someone thinks I'm a freaking prostitute? I hate those…_

Barricade had transformed from his alt. mode to his normal - gigantic - self. Well… he was gigantic if he stood next to me, who only were 5.3 feet tall.

We entered an old industrial building that seemed to be from the 1800's. There was fallen concrete here and there with a couple of broken windows, too. I went down some stairs - alone - because Barricade got to guard outside so no one interfered with out little "conversation".

An even bigger robot than Barricade. _So this is the famous Megatron…?_

Beside him, in a whole were there probably would've been windows, sat a triangle formed Decepticon. He was some sort of army-plane.

"Come over here, girl." The bigger one, which probably was Megatron said with rough and ordering voice. I walked over there with uncertain steps. _As far as I know, he can just kill me right now…_

I had to admit it - I was scared… for what seemed like the first time in 10 years I was freaking scared.

He had his 'arms' crossed and looked down at me with red eyes. "You know who your mother was, don't you?" He asked strict.

"Yes of course! Her name was Catherine Engel, formerly from Germany." My voice was determined and challenging.

"No! You don't really know anything do you?!" He laughed mocking at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was stunned by what he was saying. _I mean, I always thought I was adopted, but I didn't really believe if I was or not. _He continued, "Your mother was called Aqua Terra by all her fellow Decepticon's but called the Black Nightmare by the Autobot's. She went to earth in disguise with the name; Angelica. In other words, your mother was one of us, and so are you. You've been living in a lie, Angel. Now all you got to do is to transform into your real self and help me destroy all of the humans on this world. You know you want to kill them too… they're not worth their life."

"Really funny… funny story… Is she alive? How the hell did she even get me? Can you like… mate with each other…?" My mind was totally blown by his little story. _Did I really want this?_

With a sigh, he continued to explain, "No, I'm afraid not, she died shortly after she had you and erased your memories of our existence and sent you here and YES, we can mate with other females of our race. Your father is dead, too." I sworn I could've seen him smirk at this… "And just so you know… your father was a Prime."

"I'm hungry… Like really much." This was clearly too much for me to handle, so I went in some sort of mental disability statement. "I wonder were my cat is…"

***Megatron's POV***

The girl obviously went into some sort of chock state after I told her truth about her real life and mother. I'll have to deal with that later… what matters now is to get her in her real form and then we can destroy everything in our path. Her mother _was _the strongest of us all, even the oldest ones'. She passed it down to her daughter. I still can't believe that she chose that filthy disgusting Optimus Prime to mate with instead of one of _us_. She betrayed us and I needed to kill her… she didn't even see it coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A guardian!

It went on for days… with the crazy me. Megatron screamed at me every hour while that creep Starscream, tried to calm him down when he wasn't on a mission. Starscream… I can't explain with words how much I hate him. He's a pervert and an idiot, and something with his voice makes me irritated. I once kicked his… balls or whatever you can call it on one of _those_ and after that, he never looked at me for days. I sprained my foot after that, too.

_And it gets interesting!_

One morning when I was sitting outside the old building - that had become like a home for me - Barricade came driving from a long mission. I must confess that I kind of missed him.

"Angel… there's something you need to know." He sounded dead serious as always and transformed into his alt. mode again. "You better come with me."

I was confused why he would want to talk to me when I never get anything. That's kinda ironic; that I _am _a freaking assassin but have a brain like a blonde sometimes. "Why?" He didn't answer me and just opened the door for me. _Oh, what a gentleman_ I thought sarcastic.

*Time skip*

Barricade stopped at the edge of the town - the ghost part of town. Nobody lived here so it was the best place to talk undisturbed. "Megatron told you about your mother."

"Yeah, what 'bout it?" I was the one to cross my arms and lean back in the seat. _What does he wanna talk about…?_

"Did he tell you _how _she was killed?" I shook my head when I understood what he wanted to say. "You mother was the most powerful off us all, as you know. Megatron killed her in belief to be able to control her powers, but he couldn't. She had the greatest powers in her that only she could control and that only her… and-""Me have…" I interrupted, speechless. "Yes… Megatron wants this power for himself so… either way he needs to be able to control you somehow or…"

"Or what?" I snapped at him, but covered my mouth as it sounded really rude.

"Or he will have to mate with you to get a relative that he can raise to be a weapon." He finished awkwardly. All I could think off was; _Ew…. That's disgusting… _I made a face that showed I was very disturbed by the thought. He noticed this and mumbled something not hearable. "What? What did you say?" I squirmed in my seat as my anxious side took over.

"If one mate with another they'll be together for the rest of the life… and no matter what, the two cannot kill each other without permission from the other." _Wait, so if you just have permission, you can kill your soul mate if you want…?_ "And just so you know… he can force you to do it, if you don't use your powers of course."

"Well, then I'm fucked. But if I'm not even in my robot-form, then…" I shrugged it off, "whatever… just help me to control my powers and help me transform… and find a good looking car so I can look like it! And if Megatron tries anything - and I mean anything, I will sure as hell kick his flipping aft!" _goddammit, their slang words got me in the end…_

*Time skip again, slags*

When I got back, Megatron were there as usual, but this time I eyed him cautious, and with hate. I don't know why I didn't feel sad about my _real _mother's death… but I guessed it's because I didn't even meet her or at least I can't remember anything 'cause she erased my freaking memories. Then I noticed something else… there was a _human_there. It was Sam Witwicky - they guy who went to the same school as I.

When he saw me, it looked like he pleaded for help, but also gave me a look of confusion. Well, I don't blame him, I mean, if you saw your classmate with the bad guys you would've been confused why I didn't _at least _go in a leash or chains.

A tiny little thing was going to cut open his brain… _This is going to be messy…_ But was I really going to let him do this to my… friend? Aren't I a human at all anymore just because some robot said it?

I just had the urge to go down there and stop him, but I know it'll only cause problems to me and Sam. Before I could make a decision, it seemed like the world came crashing down. Autobot's came from every direction. _You smashed my home, now I'll smash you._

They must've thought I was their friend because one of them picked me up and took me to 'safety'. I'm afraid of heights so I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"Hey, hey, hey, girl, take it easy!" It shouted at me as I hit it repeatedly, screaming at him to put me down. I looked into his eyes and dark crimson red met blue ones'. That was when he _dropped _me on the ground. "Holy crap your eyes are freaking purple! Are you one of the 'Con's or what, are you or what?!"

I hit my butt so hard it took all of my air out of my lungs. "I AM NOT A DECEPTICON, GODDAMMIT!" I screamed louder than I meant to and the red Autobot took a step back. In that moment, just in that almost peaceful moment, Starscream just had to fucking grab me and fly away with me in his big hand, like THOUSANDS OF METERS OVER THE GROUND.

When we were a couple of miles away, I said grumpy, "Tin can let me down now! And don't drop me, let me down SAFE!" He chuckled in amusement as I grew angrier and angrier as every second passed by.

I just couldn't take the guy anymore so I slammed my head into his "abdomen" and to mine and his surprise, metal met metal, and he was crashing down with a blue liquid leaking through the hole I made with my _head_.

_This is my lucky day! Oh my- for the love of Primus! I can't take this shit anymore!_

All I thought about was to fly, like Starscream could and… I did… but I felt weird… like I didn't have a heart anymore, or needed to breathe. What I saw when I looked down at my body can be traumatic for anyone… my body had turned completely into metal and I had some kind of wing-like features on my back. I tried to put them back 'into me' and it worked… so now I was crashing down again…

_I really need to get a hold of this whole robot thingy… so far - I suck._

* * *

***No one's POV***

He was worried about her… she was the only one he could relate to of all the Decepticon's. She wasn't technically one of us but still… He still can't believe that he was going to ask her _that_ when he talked to her about her mother and father. It felt kind of uncomfortable when he informed her about Megatron's plan.

Of course he didn't want his plan to work… Megatron has gone blind of power. He can no longer see what reality is and what dreams are. Now he is going to risk everything to get her powers - and he couldn't let that happen to her.

_He's tired of them all. He will no longer serve them…_

Barricade was driving along the road to where she was currently hiding from the state when something white came crashing down from the sky…

He transformed just in time to catch the fragile 'bot as he recognized as Angel. _She was the most beautiful creation he had ever seen…_

She was unconscious as he caught her in his arms - she most likely blacked out of chock.

She looked a lot like Aqua… almost identical; still she had some traits from Optimus.

Barricade knew her mother well as he was her subordinate in the war. She fought for us but left almost everyone alive… in Megatron's eyes she was weak. Weaker than him, but he was more than wrong. It was like he forgot how many times he got his aft kicked by her.

The way he killed her… it was out of pure hate - it was like she was another insect to be crushed.

Slowly, Angel began to transform into her human form and Barricade transformed into his alt. mode again - with her sleeping peacefully inside on the backseat.

* * *

***Angel's POV***

_I walked down a big hallway - everything was made of gold. A few torches were set up on the walls along with red and white flags. In the end there was a big, wooden door. It looked like it was from the Middle Age or something._

_The door opened before I could reach its handles. A beautiful woman came out and closed the door gentle. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes purple. She wore a blue dress like she was a fairy from a child's tale. She had a coral green necklace that you could open, like a medallion that you can keep pictures in._

_She didn't talk, nor walked another step. She only moved her hands up to her necklace and removed it. She took my hand and gave it to me._

_"__Be safe…" Were the only words she said as she faded away like ashes from a fire._

I sat up, yawning. Rubbing my eyes tiresome, I looked around and tried to recall what happened before. _I hit Starscream in the gut and… then flied on my own._

I looked down on my body and touched my arms to find them fleshy as they use to be. I sighed in relief and lied down again.

"So you are finally awake." I jolted up, piss ant scared. Even if I _did _look around, I didn't think of where I was. I sighed in relief _again _when I saw I was inside Barricade.

"What happened…?" I asked tired.

"You came crashing down from the sky and you were unconscious. I caught you before you could crash down into the ground and you turned back into your human form." Barricade explained as we were parking out in nowhere.

"I think I killed Starscream… or I might just have hurt him a little." I smirked at the memory when he crashed down in a building. _He deserved it._

Barricade just muttered and chuckled a little, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One broken leg is better than being dead ;)

***Angel's POV***

_The woman was here again… but this time we were in an abandoned house in the middle of the woods - somewhere near a crystal clear lake. You could hear children's laughter in distance and roaring engines from another. It was a summer camp for kids from the age 5-10. I don't know where I got the information… it's just something in my head._

_The year was 2002, when I was 8. My mother had just left me here so I didn't get to see what _that _man was going to do to her like all the other days._

_I was in the house in the woods, where no one had the courage to go into… except me - the freak of the group. I could manipulate others into doing things for me - without a reward of sort. They called me a freak because I said that humans shouldn't exist more time than we already have. Humans destroy more and more of our world and therefore - humans __**must **__die so the earth can survive. We destroy this world bit by bit… second by second and no one is caring about it. Someone needed to show humans where their place is, to show them that they are no better than the worst animals. In fact, we ARE the worst of all living organisms on earth and everywhere in the universe._

_The soft breeze of the wind found its way into the broken window. The dirty yellow curtains fluttered as they felt free again as when it lived someone here._

_"__Time is a valuable thing - hold it dear." The woman said in her usual, angelic voice as she stroked my soft, blonde-brownish hair. I blinked repeatedly, not understanding fully. Her eyes, those piercing purple eyes looked straight into mine as she began to turn to ashes in the sun._

_All that was left was _that _necklace again. I picked it up and examined it closer._

_There was some sort of lock on it, so only a special key could open it. Its coral green stone shone different shades of blue and green - just like the sea. As you touched it, you could really hear the splashing sounds of waves that crashed into the sand… and faded away. You could hear the dolphins sing their song about freedom as the birds sang of joy._

_You could practically smell the salt water._

_I walked along the shore now… at the sea. It had brought me where I thought of and wanted to go. The sea is peaceful, yet full of death and sorrow. Keep out of the deep water and you'll live longer - be on land for your whole life and you'll experience nothing._

_Seagulls' flew by and screeched at each other. They are just flying rats with wings…_

_My inner child told me to run after them, hold out my arms in the air to catch them. As they were just some other toy to play with, and then throw away._

_I ran around, avoiding the waves as they came to put me down. I ran as fat as I could, believing that if I ran fast enough, I would finally get to fly… way up in the sky._

_I would pretend to be an eagle looking for its young ones, as they flew away out in the wild, with the feeling of freedom._

_A call was heard further ahead of me. A male's voice… Not the _man's_, though, it was a softer - kinder voice, but at the same time determined and polite. A voice everyone respected with their heart._

_"__Angel…" it called, and I ran faster than I ever have done before. I ran and I ran till the beach ended, but the echoes of the call never faded for a second. It was calling out for me to come… to help it. __It was a call for help__ it's only a dream._

It was raining. The raindrops hit the roof, making shattering noises. I feel like I'm a raindrop… falling down, tripping on my own legs. It's like I'm jumping from a cliff and forgot to put on a parachute. No one would really care if I died… why would they?

Something was different, though... I wasn't lying on Barricade's soft seat, but a hard stone floor. I felt chains on my wrists and ankles that dug into my skin with such force my flesh was showing and my blood was slowly seeped out of its veins.

I was beginning to lose conscious as time flew by.

A door open somewhere in the room. Heavy, metallic footsteps came closer to me, and I could feel it stop 1 foot from me. It knelt down a little - I couldn't tell exactly, because it was pitch black in the room, and my night vision isn't the best.

"Now you see what happens if you run away from _me_" Megatron's cold voice pierced into my soul...

It sent shivers down my spine and I tried to back up, but the chains were too short.

"Fight me now, or you'll die as a human. Your pride will be gone forever and all of us will remember you as a coward who betrayed us." That's when it came to me... These chains could easily break... but not by a human. He _wants_ me to transform into my true form.

"I'll rather die than letting you get what you want." I really wanted to laugh my ass of at his expression. Even if it was dark, I could still see his... Um... Face.

"You little...-" Just when he was going to kick me, the door opened a second time and he looked at it. It was Starscream... _Aww... I thought I killed him_

"M-Master, Soundwave has discovered something. It's very important, he says." He's like a rat that follows another, hoping for some rests of something.

"What now?" Megatron snarled at him.

"Optimus and the other Autobot's are on their way here... It was about a Joor* ago."

_They are on the good side which means they'll save any human that is in the hands of any con'... And, I think they have figured out _who_ I am._

This was my chance - I transformed quietly while Megatron was still yelling at Starscream that he was an idiot. I jumped up and made a front flip over them both, out of the room and landed like a cat on my… feet.

Megatron reacted fast and began shooting wildly at me with his canons. I tried to dodge them all, but one hit me in the shoulder. Blue liquid came out of it and I got to say, it hurt like hell. I clutched it as I made my escape through the window.

As I hit the ground, a sound like you break someone's neck was heard. I had accidentally transformed back into human form and hit my right leg. I looked down at it with tears streaming down my cheeks. The bone on my leg could be seen, but had not pierced the skin.

I soon pasted out in chock…

**_"_****_Is she the _****one****_?" _**_He speaks so ghetto…_

**_"_****_Yes… I knew her mother." _**_It's that voice again… the kind one. It sounds troubled._

**_"_****_When will she wake up?" _**_Sam's voice… __**"I know her and I wanna know if she'll be alright."**_

**_"_****_Have patience, Sam. She's been injured badly." - _**_A voice to trust when you're in trouble, but also a one to not piss off._

**_"_****_Hey, I know this chick. Kinda, I recognize her!" _**_Something like a toy car was heard. The one that you can control by a remote…_

I blinked a couple of times and tried to move, but the pain in my leg and head stopped me. My head was throbbing wildly; it was like having it on fire.

When I opened my eyes, I was terrified by what I saw; it was at least 4 big robots and a small con'. Sam and that girl, Michaela was also in the bright room. The resent memories flooded into my head and I recalled the fight. _Why didn't Barricade help me and how did I get there?! _

"Have anyone seen my little cat? She's missing an eye and her name is Betsy…" I yawned loud and rubbed my temples.

A large yellow and red bot came closer to me with a troubled expression. "She might have gone crazy by the chock." _Okay, that's the last straw!_

"I'M NOT CRAZY, OKAY?! I'm just a bit grumpy after I got my fucking leg broken and _saw _the bone from my freaking leg - pointing upwards." I crossed my arms, angry over what he had just said. _I can't kill him because then they'll kill me and I'm clearly outnumbered here…_

There was a yellow and slight black 'bot and a big black one. The one with the kind voice had already left - if he hadn't, I would've noticed him at the spot.

They were kind enough to bandage my leg - which is appreciated. I was just lucky they came and saved my sorry ass before I was killed. So much had changed in my life these past… days? I don't even know anymore - maybe it's been months…

A little con' came closer and jumped up on the bed I was laying on - I was "hospitalized" in some sort of garage. "Hey! Your eyes are purple and earthlings don't have that color." He pointed at my eyes. One of his own seemed broken like someone had destroyed it. He was probably blind on that eye…

I looked questioning at him - as he already knew what I was, "What 'bout them, _Wheels_?" He lifted one eye like you do with your brows and rolled back and forth. He seemed to be in deep thought. After about 3 minutes, he spoke up, "I like you! Wheels sound more badass than Wheelie…" _Wheelie? How cute._

I giggled a little at what his _real _name was, and coughed between the giggles. Wheels backed out of my view and back to Michaela's side instead - as if he was afraid of me and my craziness. "Never mind about your eyes…"

The big, yellow one told me to take it easy and rest for the day, but I was stubborn and said I at least wanted to check my surroundings to know my escape to feel safe. After some arguing, he let me go for that time, muttering how I was a real pain in the aft.

It was a fantastic view when I came out. There were lots of planes and tanks and stuff. I was at some sort of army base… surrounded by soldiers with guns. What scared me the most was if they _knew _who I really am and what I use to do for a living… I mean there just got to be some sort of record on me in their database. I really don't wanna go to jail this soon in my life - not when I can do amazing things.

A soldier came up to me and held out his hand, "You must be Angel - I'm Will Lennox. Welcome to the hard life." We shook hands and he showed me around. On the east side of the base was a large building where the Autobot's had their hangar. On the north, there was a cafeteria with a little library next door. I also got to meet all the Autobot's that were in this so called 'NEST'.

There were twins who they actually called "Twins" but they both had other names - (insert names). The large black one from before was Ironhide with big ass weapons - he was the weapon specialist in the group. A female bot whose Alt. mode was a motorcycle was called Arcee. She's very pretty…

Then there was Bumblebee and Ratchet - Ratchet was the doctor and was the one who had looked after me this past hours. Another decepticon - whose name was Brains had joined the Autobot's with Wheelie. Sideswipe was the last one, I think… I will _never _remember their names - they're too many here!

***Joor: About 6.5 earth hours* - con': Decepticon - aft: ass**


End file.
